


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Broadway, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Rachel celebrate their one year anniversary in New York with tickets to Wicked. But when Rachel can't make it, Kurt sells her ticket to newly arrived college student, Blaine Anderson. Written for Glee Prompt Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Ioncereadabook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ioncereadabook/pseuds/Ioncereadabook) in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> To celebrate their 1-year anniversary as New Yorkers Kurt and Rachel were going to see Wicked on Broadway. Kurt was waiting outside the theatre when he got the text from Rachel explain that her heel had gotten stuck in an air vent and she had tripped and twisted her ankle. He almost felt bad for Brody for being the one who was stuck with her at ER. As it was nothing life-threatening, she told him should just go ahead and see the play, and if he could find someone to buy her ticket that would be great. But who would buy just one ticket?
> 
> Blaine was determent to acquaint himself with as much of NY as possible before classes started and would take up too much of his time. Tonight he wanted to go to Broadway and soak up the atmosphere of the theatres and the theatregoers. 
> 
> When he gets to the theatre playing Wicked he sees someone his own age trying to sell a single ticked. He offers to buy it, but has to go and get the money. The guy tells him that the play is about to start, Blaine offers his watch (worth much more than the ticket) as a token/deposit until he can get the money after the show.

  
Kurt and Blaine's outfits

It was moments like this that Kurt felt like he was a real New Yorker. This was the life he dreamed of all those lonely years back in Ohio. Kurt hurried up the steps of the subway and out onto the street, negotiating the human foot traffic like he'd been doing it his whole life instead of the one year he'd been living here. The city was just transforming over from the rush home from work crowd to the going out for the evening crowd and Kurt Hummel was immaculate in his up-swept hair and the jacket on loan from Vogue.com - the internship might not pay but it definitely came with perks!

People were already lined up outside the Gershwin when Kurt got there. He smiled at the memory of three years ago when he and Rachel, just two starry-eyed high schoolers with big Broadway dreams, had snuck into the theater and sang a song from _Wicked_ on a real Broadway stage. And here they were now, drama students living in New York, with tickets to see _Wicked_. Well, here _he_ was.

Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket and fired off a quick text. _Rachel, where are you? They're about to open the doors._

Five minutes without a reply and Kurt was anxiously tapping his phone against his thigh. Ten minutes and he was furiously typing: _i swear 2god rachel if u r not here I'm taking the tix in w me. I am NOT missing the opening number!!_

Thirty seconds later, Rachel's ringtone chimed. "Finally," Kurt grumbled as he picked up. Rachel screeched in his ear. "Ow ow ow no I told you I don't have that-- wait I have my student ID, will that do? Oh my God, Kurt, I-- can't you see... Hold on a minute. Brody!" Rachel whined her boy toy's name and Kurt wasn't sure who she was talking to - him, Brody or someone else altogether, only that it was typical Rachel drama.

"Rachel? Where are you? What's going on?"

"Hey, Kurt," Brody's voice answered instead. "Yeah, I don't think Rachel's going to make it."

"You know I had that late rehearsal so I changed at the school," Rachel was yelling out to him in the background in that mile-a-minute way she did when she freaked out. "And I was running out to the subway and I caught my stupid heel in that stupid grate. It ripped the heel right off my Manolo knock-offs. I love those shoes!"

"More to the point, she twisted her ankle," Brody interjected with a more coherent explanation. "Had to take her to the clinic and the waiting room's packed. I don't think we're going to get out of here before midnight."

"My ankle is throbbing and it's already starting to swell up! I need ice," Rachel complained. "Don't they have an ice machine? Get me some ice, Brody. And some Advil, please. Thank you."

"I have to look for ice," Brody sighed into the phone and for the first time Kurt was glad Rachel had latched onto Nudist Ken Doll, otherwise it would have been him stuck playing nurse-maid to Rachel's diva demands. _Better you than me,_ he smirked to himself.

"Kurt." Rachel had the phone again. "You have to sell the ticket."

"What?"

"It was seventy bucks for that ticket and now I have to get new heels," Rachel insisted.

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal to scalp tickets," Kurt hesitated, not really wanting to accost people for money outside the theater. "And where am I going to find someone who wants just one ticket?"

"Try the Will Call line," Rachel insisted. "Do you know how many people I had to suck up to for tips to get the that ticket? That woman whose kid spilled the milkshake, the pervy old man trying to look up my skirt--"

"Alright, fine, I'll do it!" Kurt relented, afraid Rachel meant to torture him with the complete list of everyone she waited on at the Spotlight Diner if he didn't.

***

Blaine drew in a deep breath, smiling, as he drank in the bright lights of Broadway. West Fifty-first, actually, but who cares - it was New York! How crazy would it be if he broke into Bernstein's _New York, New York_ right here! Blaine laughed at himself but it was what he wanted to do.

He finished moving into his dorm and his classes didn't start for another week so that gave him five days and another weekend to explore the city. And what better way to get to know New York than on her streets. _Sidewalks of New York_! _Tripped the light fantastic on the sidewalks of New York_

Blaine was still grinning at his giddy mood as he came upon a few people lingering outside the Gershwin before filing inside for the evening's performance. _Wicked_! God, he'd love to see it. Could he get tickets before classes started?

That's when Blaine saw him, tall and slender and stunning in a beige jacket with exquisite black detailing about the sleeves and shoulders and black skinny jeans, looking just so chic. So distracted with admiring the man's appearance, Blaine almost missed the fact that he was bargaining with a couple who looked like they were tourists.

"We'll give you twice for both tickets," the woman was saying.

But the young man shook his head. "I'm only selling the one--"

"But you have two," she argued.

"One is mine," he insisted. The argument continued until the couple finally accepted that the young man adamantly refused to part with both.

"How much for the one?" Blaine asked when the couple stalked off.

Kurt turned to see a young man that looked about his age and was Gene Kelly gorgeous with his slicked back dark hair and sweater and slacks outfit of glen plaid. He didn't realize that his eyes had run up and down his trim figure until he came back to his square-jawed face and there was both an amused gleam in his warm eyes and a slightly bashful blush coloring his high cheeks.

_Oh, subtle, Hummel!_ Kurt berated himself and scrambled to cover his obvious leering. "Tommy Hilfiger."

"Huh? Oh--!" Blaine was caught off guard and was about to correct him, saying that wasn't his name when he realized the young man was referring to his clothes. "You know your designers."

Kurt shrugged coyly. "I work at Vogue.com," he humble-bragged.

"You're a model. I should have guessed," Blaine exclaimed.

It was Kurt's turn to blush. He knew he was preening but couldn't help it. This beautiful boy thought he was a model! It still gave him a thrill that he could flirt so openly with boys -- and they would flirt back! Although his dating life wasn't exactly like he'd hoped for back in Ohio. He hadn't counted on NYADA being just like high school. Sure, now you couldn't swing a dead cat without hitting at least five gays but they were all just as snarky as him and as ambitious as Rachel. Not one of them wouldn't push you under an uptown bus at the first glimpse of a role or solo.

"No, I work on the editorial staff," Kurt said which wasn't a total lie - more like a glorified errand boy to the editorial staff but he already made a couple of contributions.

"Oh, well, you could be a model, you're--" Blaine started, suddenly aware he was about to gush and stuttered in a flustered attempt to recover himself. "I mean-- you're so tall and --" _Oh God, stop talking!_ "Stylish, " he finished lamely.

Kurt chuckled; the boy was super cute when he got embarrassed.

Blaine shifted on his feet. "So... um, how much for the ticket?"

Right, there was an actual point to this conversation, Kurt remembered. "Seventy," he said, hoping that wasn't too much - he was wearing a designer outfit after all. Just the thought of having him sit next to him all evening was making Kurt's stomach flutter.

But Blaine's face fell. He reached into his pants pocket to retrieve his wallet. "I don't suppose you take debit?" Kurt shook his head, crestfallen. "I didn't expect to need cash. If you wouldn't mind waiting, I could run to an ATM."

Glancing down at his watch first, Kurt looked into the theater lobby through the open doors. It was already emptying out and they were the only ones left on the street. "It's about to start. I'm sorry." And Kurt was genuinely sorry. He had to go or he'd miss the curtain. He didn't even have time to get this boy's number.

"Wait," Blaine called. "Would you accept collateral?" He reached into his other pocket and when he opened his hand a gold pocket watch rested in his palm. "It was my grandfather's, he got it in Europe during World War 2. It's worth about seven hundred dollars now."

Kurt almost choked. "That's way more than what the ticket's worth." More than the most expensive ticket for the show!

"It's all I have on me," Blaine answered. "You can hang on to it and then after the show, we can find an ATM and I can get you the seventy dollars."

Wow, he had the largest, most expressive hazel eyes Kurt had ever seen with absurdly long lashes under thick brows. Then from the lobby, the curtain call chimed and Kurt made an instant decision. "Deal."

Within minutes both boys were making hasty apologies as they brushed by disgruntled people to get to their seats just in time to clap for the orchestra conductor.

***

In a silent but mutual agreement, Kurt and Blaine remained in their seats, letting everyone else exit first rather than fight the crush. It was merely a happy coincidence that it also let them linger just a little longer in each other's company. There was a crowd gathered at the stage door when they left the theater so they set off in the opposite direction in search of an ATM.

" _Wicked_ is one of my favorite musicals," Kurt confessed.

"I know," Blaine responded and Kurt shot him a look. "You sang along with every song."

Kurt flushed with embarrassment. Blaine laughed and gave him a gentle, teasing shoulder-nudge. "I thought it was adorable."

Kurt flushed again, with pleasure this time that quickly turned back into embarrassment. Blotchy-red was not a good look with his pale complexion. "Do you go to school here?"

"NYU."

"NYADA," Kurt gestured to himself.

"A theater kid!" Blaine chuckled. "Of course. I thought about applying. You must be pretty good. NYADA is tough to get into."

Kurt took the compliment with a smile, skipping over the fact that he had to audition twice. "You're a singer, then... or actor?"

"Singer mostly, but I wouldn't mind acting too," replied Blaine.

"Why didn't you apply to NYADA?"

Blaine shrugged diffidently. "It's strictly dramatic arts. I wanted to take classes outside my major. I'm in the music program. I'd like to get into composing."

"Does that mean you will write a musical one day? Because I'd like to put my name on the audition list now."

Blaine laughed out right at that. "And that name would be...?"

"Kurt... Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine Anderson," he answered back and held out his hand. Kurt grinned and slid his hand into Blaine's to have it enfolded into a warm embrace. They smiled at each other stupidly.

"Oh hey, over there!"

Kurt blinked in confusion when he saw Blaine pointing at the brightly lit kiosk across the street. Damn, why'd they have to find an ATM so fast? He wouldn't mind walking the entire length of Manhattan with Blaine. Kurt held Blaine's watch, the precious metal warm in his hand while Blaine entered his pin. Reluctantly he gave it back and Blaine slipped it into his pocket once more.

Blaine shifted, shuffling the bills in his hands. "Um, the ATM only has even options, so unless you can break a twenty, here's eighty for the ticket."

Kurt's mouth curved upward, his blue eyes glinting with hope. "How about we go back to that restaurant we passed and split dessert?"

He was rewarded with a brilliant smile. "Deal."

Blaine held out his arm and Kurt happily linked his arm with Blaine's. Despite all the pain and anguish it took to get to New York, Kurt had to acknowledge: this had been a pretty good year for Kurt Hummel.


End file.
